Cartoon Network: CN School (TV series)
Cartoon Network: CN School is an American animated comedy television series based on Cartoon Network: CN School, being developed by TBD. It is produced by Cartoon Network Studios and it has premiered on Cartoon Network on January 20, 2020. Most episodes are rated TV-Y7 with some being rated TV-PG. Synopsis Sixteen CN characters are forced to go to Aku's school after Aku's deal with the CEO to kidnap 16 characters, when Aku and Him realize they don't have any students, causing the sixteen students to struggle with their new life. Voice cast *Candi Milo as Dexter; The Snail Queen *Jeff Bennett as Johnny Bravo *Charlie Adler as Chicken; Buster Bunny; Tyler *Tara Strong as Bubbles Utonium; Stella * as Ed * as Courage the Cowardly Dog *Benjamin Diskin as Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1 *Grey Griffin as Mandy; Claire the Ghost; Yumi Yoshimura; Fifi *Greg Cipes as Kevin the Red-Legged Tarantula; Frank Woodson *Dwight Schultz as Peppy Lion: Dr. Aloysius Animo *John DiMaggio as Jake the Dog * as Rigby *Zach Callison as Steven Universe *Cree Summer as Nessie the Loch Ness Monster *Courtenay Taylor as K.O. *Greg Baldwin as Principal Aku *Kevin Michael Richardson as the Croc; Robo-Croc; Micah Blue *Tom Kane as Vice Principal Him; Sorridente the Smiling Demon *Rob Paulsen as Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel *Mark Hamill as Lawrence "Larry" 3000 *Mae Whitman as Agent Foxy; Little Suzy *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack *Ron Perlman as the Lich *Kath Soucie as Tiffany Van Holde; Lola Bunny *Tom Kenny as Coach Algonquin J. Lumpus; Spid R. Webscott *Janice Kawaye as Ami Onuki *Peter Browngardt as Uncle Grandpa *Tress MacNeille as Madame Freakshow; Babs Bunny *Tex Hammond as Chowder *Rachael MacFarlane as Eris *Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado *Jeff Bergman as Superintendent Bugs Bunny; Daffy Duck *Bob Bergen as Porky Pig *Ashley Johnson as Emma Woodson *Charlie Schlatter as Tyler *Philip Solomon as Craig Williams *Diego Molano as Victor *Kyla Rae Kowalewski as Anais Watterson *Thurop Van Orman as Flapjack *Christopher McCulloch as Orangusnake *TBD as Randall the Rattlesnake *TBD as Cory the Coral Snake *Richard Steven Horvitz as Billy *TBD as Benny *TBD as Kate *TBD as Gobbler *TBD as Y-143 *TBD as Fenna Fox Episodes See List of episodes. Differences between the comic series and the TV series *''Cartoon Network Academy'' characters appear as well with a rather more major role. *While some episodes are based on the actual issues, other episodes are more original, meaning not all episodes will be based on issues. Broadcast The series first made its way on Cartoon Network on January 20. It will make its international debut on Teletoon on March 27. It will premiere on Cartoon Network Latin America on May 4. It will premiere on Cartoon Network Asia and Cartoon Network Australia and New Zealand on July 4. Cartoon Network France and Cartoon Network Italy will premiere it on July 25 and July 27, respectively. It will premiere on Cartoon Network Turkey on August 24. It will premiere on Cartoon Network UK on September 21. It will premiere on Cartoon Network Germany on September 28. It will premiere on Cartoon Network Japan on October 25. Spain and CN Portugal Trivia *This is the second Cartoon Network show to have its episodes gain either a TV-Y7 or TV-PG rating, with the first being The Cryptids. *This is the first Cartoon Network show to premiere in the 2020s. *'Variant:' **Cartoon Network Studios: The custom animation is the Croc attacking Chicken and leaving him injured afterwards. * Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:TV Series Category:Television Series Category:Cartoon Network Category:SpyroFanandCollinTSB's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:TV-Y7 Category:TV-PG Category:2020